Time
by XxblackwingsxX
Summary: Kurosaki and Teru's thoughts about their fear; the time when each other would find out who Daisy really is. Reviews are appreciated. :D ONESHOT.


**A/N: This story took place weeks after Teru found out about who Daisy really is. Surprisingly, I finished this after an hour and that was new to me! So I'm happy myself. : D I am sort of disappointed though… to find that there's only few fanfics on Dengeki Daisy. Waaaah! . Anyway, hope you'll like this. This is just something random that came on my mind and sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. Have no time in editing coz I gotta go for about... minutes. hahaha! Have a nice day everyone! Let's hope that updates would come soon. I've been waiting for it for… more than a month? Sigh… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DENGEKI DAISY. :D**

**TIME**

**Kurosaki**

"_Teru. Let me explain-"_

"_No need Daisy… Or should I say Kurosaki Tasuku?" _

Her pained voice resounded on my now- bothered mind like a broken sonata. The dream I had, was _almos_t convincing, especially the pain. It was… realistic. I shook my head then racked my hair, messing it as always. I wished I could just forget about that nightmare… that impending end.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon though… "I reassuringly said to myself, wiping beads of sweat from my forehead.

'_But what would you do if that time comes?' _

"What… would I do then?" I stared unblinking at the ceiling, letting the morning air cool down my erratic heartbeat. I thought about her; the times we spent together, her laughter, her tears, her outrageous remarks, her comedic side, and lastly, her smile. If the time would come that she'd find out the truth, would I have the strength to turn away?

With a lot of questions badgering my mind, I got up but was startled when the door banged open, revealing the girl I wanted to see the most. Ugh. I know. Sloppy.

Water dripped from her hair and her night clothes was soaking wet. Teru stood indignantly at the doorway, sending daggers at me. A scowl was visible on her face.

I smirked at her, lighting my cigarette.

"YOU SADISTIC WEED-PULLING PERVERT! GO BALD LIKE AN OLD GEEZER!" she threw an empty bucket at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I retorted as I catch it before it landed on my face.

"Do you want to kill me?! Huh?! It was raining so hard last night and you know that I get easily irritated whenever that happens yet… yet…" I saw tears swelling on her eyes but she tried to push them back. "… yet you want me to wake up early on a Saturday morning just to check on the fishes in the aquarium? Isn't that absurd? Greeting me with a bucket full of COLD water?"

My heart sped up when I saw the torn look on her face.

"You aren't crying are you?" I softly inquired and strode towards her. The thing I hated the most was seeing her cry because seeing those tears, seeing her hurt, pained me to no end. And how could I ever forget setting the bucket down from above the door frame when I knew it'd rain anytime that night?! Damn it! God… I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Why would I cry idiot?!" she replied in a low voice, covering her eyes with trembling hands. "I'm not _that _emotional."

"Oh yes you really are…"

She was then enveloped in a warm embrace as I hugged her. I mused on how soft she was yet her exterior behavior would make me scoff frequently. She was stubborn yet strong-willed, idiot yet at the same time intelligent, simple-minded yet mature. Everything about her intrigues me; the contradiction and the irony, yes, irony indeed.

I stared at the cloudless sky outside, thinking how could I ever let her go. I never knew that I'd fall this hard for a little girl. Hell, she wasn't little now. Was this what her brother had anticipated? That I'd suffer the pain on choosing which road to choose? Did he expect me to fall for her? And if I did knew, would I still come here and protect her, knowing that I could hurt her as well?

"I'm sorry…" I whispered gently, trying to soothe her.

I hadn't heard her reply yet as she clutched hard on my shirt I instantly knew what the thing that mattered at the moment was. The inevitable time would come, but I wouldn't back down.

"I'll always stay by your side."

…

**Teru**

I could feel his warm arms on my shoulders as he pulled me closer and this made me cry even harder.

"I'm sorry…"

No. I wasn't angry on him. I was just… confused, frustrated, worried and… anxious.

Ever since I found out that he was Daisy, I was always trying to act as if everything's the way it was. But the burden of lying, sending e-mails to him as I always do, which was very hard now on my part, and the fear I felt suddenly came crashing all at once last night.

I wasn't that unhappy or… depressed anymore whenever it rains it was just, last night was where I thought of countless possibilities. Possibilities on what would Kurosaki do if he'd find out that I knew who he really was. I wasn't repelled by the fact that he was daisy because deep inside, I did wish it was him. Yet I felt a terrible guilt lurking in the depths of my heart. He had always protected me in his own ways but if he'd find out, would he go?

I didn't want him to. Yes, it was _that_ that I feared the most because I didn't want him to stay away.

God forgive me for being so selfish but… Kurosaki… Daisy… I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll always stay by your side."

Hearing those words… it was enough to make me smile for a while.

The right time would come. Yes, only time could tell.

…

**END**

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. :D Sorry if this is kind of choppy or so short or boring or disappointing or… it sucks. Hahaha. Feel free to comment, suggest and give opinions coz I don't bite. Take care people! :D  
**


End file.
